


The Internet Drama Song

by Cluegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Critique, Discourse, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: You are never going to change anyone's mind on the internet.





	The Internet Drama Song

You’re never gonna change anybody’s mind on the internet.   
No, you’re never gonna change anybody’s mind online.   
You can ask all day and reply all night,  
Slam reblog until your fingers turn white,  
But your comment stream’s gonna prove I’m right,  
And you never really changed anybody’s mind on the internet. 

You’re never gonna change anybody’s ways on the internet.  
No, you’re never gonna change anybody’s heart or soul.   
You can cite your sources, you can speak your truths  
You can back it all up with statistical proofs,  
But your airtight case won’t prove no use  
If you’re really tryin’a change anybody’s ways on the internet. 

You’re never gonna change anybody’s tastes on the internet.   
No, you’re never gonna change what a body likes to see.   
You can argue with passion, and debate with skill,  
Call your flying monkeys and tell them to kill  
You can plant your flag on that fatal hill,  
But you’re never gonna change anybody’s tastes on the internet. 

Because it ain’t your life to change, Sunshine; that shit’s all theirs  
And if you drive folks into a corner, most will fight like springtime bears  
And as right and just as your cause may be  
That bear sees just an enemy  
So if you’ve got to speak your mind,  
Don’t think that change is gonna happen online  
Where the grass is always greener, the fight is always meaner  
The ways and means grow leaner and the trolls keep coming ‘round  
And all the sound and fury over wank and social purity  
Won’t build a goddamned thing as fine as all that it burns down

You’re never gonna save anybody’s soul on the internet.   
No, you’re never gonna snatch anybody from the jaws of hell.  
You can sip your tea, you can throw your shade,  
Smite the wicked in your holy crusade,  
But despite your righteous cavalcade,   
You ain’t never really saved anybody at all on the internet.

You might never change a goddamned thing on the internet.   
You might never change a goddamned thing at all.  
You pick the fight you need to have  
Choose your hill and plant your flag  
But be prepared for a hell of a drag...  
You can rack up the points and speak your mind  
Tally the score to impress your own kind  
But if you’re looking for change, I think you’ll find  
That you never really changed anything at all on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta rhyme it to keep from screaming.


End file.
